


Find him.

by hatandgoggles



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce punches Jason (but he regrets it and Jason kind of deserved it), Gen, Jason secretly has a super power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatandgoggles/pseuds/hatandgoggles
Summary: Tim isn't dead. Jason is absolutely certain. Tim isn't dead because Jason can't see him.





	Find him.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't going to get any better sitting around in my laptop so here ya go. 
> 
> I think it explores some ok ideas but it would have been better if it were like a 20k fic but I don't have that kind of storytelling ability in me. If you know (or have) any fics that are similar to this but better please hmu because I felt like I'm filling my own void here.

“You know Tim isn’t dead, right?"

Jason’s voice startled Bruce. He hadn’t expected him to be home. It had been many months since he joined up with Artemis and Bizarro, and even longer since he had last spent the night at the manor. However, what alarmed him more than the boy’s presence was what he said and how casually he said it.

“Jason, you weren’t _there_ , you didn’t see it happen. We didn’t even have a body left to bury."

“It’s exactly that lack of body that concerns me. Bruce, he could be out there somewhere! Lonely, _caged_ like some kind of animal--"

The same thing happened with Dick. Granted, he turned out to have faked his death, but Bruce was sick of Jason acting up in times like this.

“Jason, _no_! I’m not having this argument with you again. Why is it that you always try to undermine my mourning unless it’s Damian?!"

 “Because Damian was _actually_ dead!”

That earned him a punch in the face from Bruce, who luckily wasn’t wearing his gauntlet yet. He’d been on the receiving end of those before, and didn’t particularly look forward to doing that again. Jason gingerly rubbed the reddening flesh of his cheek. That was going to bruise. Great. Artemis wasn’t going to let him hear the end of this.

“And exactly _what_ makes you think Damian was more dead than Tim is right now?"

“Be-because—” Jason hesitated, unsure whether or not to tell him. No, he started it now, he has to say it. “Because I can’t _see_ him... Bruce, I can see ghosts. When Damian was dead, I saw him following you around. I saw him trying to get close to you. Like—like I did. Bruce, when we die we all come back to you, and I haven’t seen him since he supposedly got killed. He’s alive. I’m sure. Bruce, please, don’t let him suffer the way I did..."

Bruce’s face grew softer, he pulled his hand back and rubbed the knuckles that just made contact with his son’s face.

“How long have you been able to do this?"

Jason shrugged.

“Since I came back. Talia and Ra’s can’t fully explain it either, but we think it has something to do with being completely revived by the Lazarus Pit."

“Why didn’t you tell me?"

“Because why should I? We haven’t been on the best of terms since _very_ recently, remember?"

Bruce looked down. Jason was right. He was ashamed that it took Tim’s death, no, disappearance, to make him realize he should have spent more time with his sons.

“If there’s anyone who can find him it’s you... Just promise me, Bruce, that you’ll search for him. That you won’t give up on him. That you’ll _find_ him."

“I promise.”


End file.
